Ehlekgrad
The Free City of Ehlekgrad (German: Die Freie Stadt von Ehlekgrad Japanese: フリー・シティ・オブ・エールクレド (Furī shiti Obu Erukuredo) ) also known as simply Ehlekgrad is a small country in North Western America. It is bordered on all sides by the Feminist States of America. It has a small coastline that gives the country access to the Pacific Ocean. The country is divided into 3 regions: Ehlekgrad, Ehlekwald and Ehlekgebirge. Ehlekgrad is mostly the city of Ehlekgrad and some of the surrounding area, Ehlekwald is the forest between the city and the Ehlek mountains and Ehlekgebirge is a mountainous region with lots of natural resources such as Protosteel, Gold, Energized Protodermis and Iron. The main source of income for the country comes from there and also from industry and banking. The country has 54% German speaking Ehlekians, 30% Japanese speaking Ehlekians and 16% mostly Danish, Chinese and Korean speaking Ehlekians. The city itself is home to many high rise skyscrapers, fancy architecture and factories. Almost every light in the city is green in honor of Ehlek and the king. History Ehlekgrad was first founded during early 19th century when ehlekians living in Germany, Northern Europe and Eastern Asia colonized the area due to the ehlekians having a lack of a place to call home. Shortly after, resources were found in the Ehlek mountains, making the small country thrive. During most of its time, the country has remained neutral. During late 19th century when the US became more and more militarized, the country became isolated and locked to visitors, like Japan. During the isolation period, they developed many advanced weaponry to defend their homeland just in case of a foreign invasion. During WW2, the country opened its doors only for German, Northern European, and Eastern Asian Ehlekian and non-Ehlekian refugees to aid the country's declining population. It was a big success and the population tripled. The country remained neutral, however, they closely sided with the Axis powers. Nowdays, Ehlekgrad is a modern and rich but slightly oppressive and xenophobic country. The Feminist-Ehlekian war The Feminist-Ehlekian war began when feminist forces attacked Ehlekgrad in 2015. They mostly attacked from the south side of the country. Half the city was taken over by feminists until late 2016, when American and Danish came and helped the remaining Ehlekgradian forces retake the lost territory. The war destroyed 1/2 of the city, but rebuilding has been fast and over 80% has been restored. All feminist build houses were reconstructed and every feminist who migrated into Ehlekgrad during the occupation was either killed or forced into hard labor. The unrebuilt part of the city houses many criminals and gangs alike, and is dangerous. The Ehlek Royal family In 1888, a man descending from the German royal family known as Frederik II or Frederik the Wise rose to power in Ehlekgrad. Inspired by Japan, he isolated the country and married the daughter of the Chinese emperor. His oppressive and xenophobic rule began from there. He also was responsible for modernizing the country. He died in 1949 and power was taken over by his son, Karl I. He imposed even tougher laws, keeping the citizens in order by fear and brutality. He built a large dome around the city because he feared an US invasion and also build a large wall around the rest of the country to "Keep dem illegals out". Karl was assassinated in 2007. After that, Karl's son, Matthew took power. He wasn't so tough and even legalized gay marriage in 2011. Matthew married the daugther of the Japanese Emperor, further improving the relationships of Japan and Ehlekgrad. Matthew also reopened diplomatic relationships between the US and many other countries. He became a close ally of the US, aiding them in wars. Before the monarchy, Ehlekgrad was ruled by a democratic system. The country inst a total monarchy and still has a parliament. Ehlekgrad City More on this later Notable locations in Ehlekgrad City The Citadel A huge high security tower that includes a very high class restaurant and an ultra high security bank. The bank has the Kanohi Kampaala (Mask of SUPA POWA), one of the 11 legendary masks inside one of the vaults. It was discovered in Uganda by Ehlekian archaeologists in the 30's. The Ehlek Tower The house of the royal family. Also houses high class parliament members. Ehlekgrad International Airport (EHG) A large airport on the northern edge of the city. Has regular flights to Tokyo, Beijing, Shanghai, Seoul, Boston, etc. During the siege of Ehlekgrad, the airport has heavily damaged. The Ehlek Vice A sketchy strip club disguised as a "Gentleman's club". Home to many criminal activities and weird people alike. Its located at the unrebuilt part of Ehlekgrad and used to be a Starbucks during feminist occupation. = Category:Locations Category:G1 Category:Tanmanians